1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital audio repetitive reproduction system in which digital audio data is stored in a memory unit and the stored digital audio data is outputted from the memory unit when a repetitive reproduction is required by the user, so that a processing time of a pickup can be removed in the repetitive reproduction, resulting in a reduction in the entire processing time of the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a block diagram of a conventional digital audio repetitive reproduction system for a compact disc player (CDP). As shown in this drawing, the conventional digital audio repetitive reproduction system comprises a digital signal processing circuit 3 for outputting digital audio data. The digital audio data from the digital signal processing circuit 3 is applied through a digital filter 6 to a digital/analog (D/A) converter 7, which converts the applied digital audio data into an analog audio signal. The analog audio signal from the D/A converter 7 is outputted to a speaker 9 through a low pass filter (LPF) 8. In the case where the user requires a repetitive reproduction, namely, the user intends to repeatedly listen to a desired audio portion, a microcomputer 5 applies a command signal to a servo mechanism 4 to move an information detection point of a pickup to a position of a compact disc corresponding to the desired audio portion.
However, the conventional digital audio repetitive reproduction system has a disadvantage in that a considerable amount of time is required in moving the information detection point of the pickup to the position of the compact disc corresponding to the desired audio portion.
Also, in a CDP control system which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,347, a spindle motor is compulsorily stopped at the moment that a power source of the CDP is turned from an OFF state to an ON state and the information detection point of the pickup is moved to a standby position in a lead-in area of the compact disc, in order to reduce the time required in returning to the lead-in area of the compact disc. However, similarly, in the above-mentioned CDP control system, considerable time is required in moving the information detection point of the pickup from the lead-in area to the position of the compact disc to be repeatedly reproduced.